


an undeniable truth

by fleurting



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "We're not friends.""Yeah? What are we then?"
Relationships: Miles Hoffman & Dex Parios
Kudos: 20





	an undeniable truth

**Author's Note:**

> for [@100words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/) amnesty week and prompt #75: truth.

“That a new scar?” Hoffman gestured towards Dex’s shoulder. “Or an old one?”  
  
_“Don’t.”  
_  
“Don’t what? Ask questions about my friend’s life? Get to know her better?”  
  
“We aren’t friends.”  
  
“Yeah? What are we then?”  
  
“Acquaintances with benefits.”  
  
“I don’t sleep with acquaintances.”  
  
Dex raised her eyebrows.  
  
“I don’t sleep with acquaintances more than _once_.”  
  
“Look, call it whatever you want. But we’re not friends.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because.”  
  
“Because _why_?”  
  
“Because I’m not good at it, okay? Caring.”  
  
Hoffman leaned down to whisper in Dex’s ear. “If you’re gonna be a P.I., you’re gonna need to work on your lying.”


End file.
